


All I Want For Christmas

by buckysbalor



Series: Destiel Holiday Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9044894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysbalor/pseuds/buckysbalor
Summary: Dean and Sam goes to Times Square to meet Castiel on a Christmas Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My friend wanted a Deancas au of All I Want For Christmas so i gave it a try, Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

Dean woke up to the sound of laughter and a bark of a dog from outside, he rose from the backseat of the impala and peered through the window where he saw Sam laughing and playing in the snow with the golden retriever he got him last night. The memory of Sam's laughter last night when he opened the huge box with the little puppy was forever etched in his brain even if they were only celebrating inside the impala on the outskirts of Virginia due to the overflowing number of people on motels, it always brought him so much joy to see his brother happy even though he wasn't very fond of Christmas.

Dean exited the vehicle and put on his jacket as he shuddered under his breath from the cold of the snow.

"Hey" Dean greeted Sam

"Hey, morning!" Sam yells and carries the puppy to bring with as he makes his way to Dean

"Snow. huh?" Dean smiled as he pulled the cooler with beer inside out along with a portable chair "want a beer?"

Sam shaked his head no and looked at the snow holding the puppy with a smile.

Dean set the portable chair up "Suit yourself" Dean smiled as he made himself comfortable on a portable chair taking out a beer from the cooler "does he have a name yet?"

Sam turned the puppy around and played with the dog's nose with his nose with a smile as he sat down on the portable chair "honestly, im still thinking on that" Sam said his eyes never leaving the puppy while Dean looked at the two with a smile on his face contented with the little peace surrounding him and his brother that they rarely get.

"Hey Dean" Sam called breaking Dean's train of thoughts "What do you want for Christmas?"

Dean thought back as he sipped his beer and scrambled his head for what to say but in all honesty all Dean wanted was their blue eyed trench coat wearing angel friend to celebrate Christmas with them instead of looking for Lucifer. Dean's thoughts were getting lost as he started worrying for Castiel, hoping that he could've at least took the Christmas eve as an excuse to take some time off and at least spent it with them. Truth be told, Dean wanted to spend Christmas surrounded by family, Castiel included. He didn't know where his mom was at and Castiel too and he wanted to hand them both the present he last minute got during Christmas eve.

"Earth to Dean, you still there?" Sam called snapping Dean away from his thoughts. Dean looked at Sam with a gruff expression as if he got his hands caught doing something he shouldn't making Sam laugh and the dog to bark in joy

Sam placed his dog down and switched his attention to his brother with a knowing look "You okay?"

"Yeah" Dean said scratching the back of his head "about your question, im good honestly"

Sam hummed amused as if he was seeing through Dean "alright, whatever you say Dean" he laughed standing up to follow the puppy who was circling all over the field of snow near them

"Bitch" Dean smiled rolling his eyes with a smile

"Jerk" Sam retorted with a smile "and uh Cas called" at this Sam had Dean's full attention making Sam smile on the back of his head "he told us to meet him at Times Square later"

"Awesome" Dean says trying to play it cool as if his heart wasn't filled with joy that he was going to see Cas

Sam smiled as he saw his brother's reaction and head to go get his new puppy as he sorts out his plan for the night. 

Dean stands up and starts loading the chair back along with the cooler as he tries to find the closest diner he and Sam could get some breakfast at.

* * *

 

It was 7PM when Dean found an available parking in New York, the drive went by a little fast on the way due to the people who stayed at home but there was no denying how horrible the New York traffic was. He and Sam went out to the streets and made their way to Times Square, Sam held the puppy refusing to leave it even at the motel they got earlier. They made their way through the crowd of people in New York to get to Times Square. When they got there, Dean heard the sound of children laughing as they chased each other and their moms are at the side talking and sipping a coffee from the stall near them, there was even a group of old ladies who looks like they were setting up a little place to sing some Christmas carol songs but what caught Dean's attention was the lights. Sure, he has been to New York numerous times but the lights of Times Square during Christmas was a sight for sore eyes. But what followed that was even more breathtaking, there in the middle of all the city lights stood Castiel he felt his breath hitch as he tried to take him in, wearing the usual trench coat and his under dress shirt and pants, he blended so well with the crowd it was almost as if he was just a regular person waiting for his family even though he was an angel. 

Sam saw everything making himself smile, Dean shaked his head trying to gather his composure and get his mind off over how nice Cas looked when Sam tapped him "Hey, im gonna get some coffee. You want any?" Dean murmured a low no failing to take his eyes off Cas making Sam smile bigger "Alright, come on puppy let's get some coffee"

Sam made his way to the stall giving Dean some time alone, Cas has still not see him and he was peering left and right probably looking for the brothers. Dean gathered himself together and walked towards Castiel's direction.

"Cas" Dean called making Cas turn his head around to the voice's direction

"Dean" Cas called with his usual gruff voice making his heart leap a little "where's Sam?"

"He's getting himself a coffee" Dean pointed to Sam's direction "You okay?"

"Yeah" Cas smiled feeling himself get nervous for what he was going to say "actually i got to tell you something"

Dean felt his chest tighten and his breath hitch actually hoping that Sam was by his side right now not in line for some coffee "Yeah, what's up?"

Cas took a deep breath as the group of old ladies from earlier started singing the start of All I Want For Christmas making Cas blush a little as he tries to think of a good way to say what he really wanted to tell Dean. He takes a deep breath before speaking "What i will say is rather unusual especially coming from my vessel but i remembered the other day when you asked me what i wanted for Christmas"

Dean felt himself get nervous and was about to say something when Castiel raised a finger "Please let me finish first Dean" making Dean just nod at him with a blush "but what i really wanted to say was that all i really wanted for Christmas was you"

Dean didn't know what to say so he did what his instinct told him to do, he pulled the angel by his dress shirt and kissed him making his heart race like crazy, even after all those hunts he went through in his life nothing could match how nervous he felt at that very moment especially when he didn't feel Cas kiss him back. He pulls away embarrassed by his actions when Castiel held him by his coat.

"Im sorry i didn't kiss back, im a bit taken back and i still do not get how humans really respond to this because the netflix show Sam showed me had a season ender like this and the new season is still not up at the site but i do l-"

Dean interrupted his explanation with another kiss while Sam watched the two holding his puppy and a coffee with a smile as the choir sang All I Want For Christmas and the snow falls down.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh i hope you enjoyed my try at this, also i wanted Sam to finally get a retriever so i started it with that also im bad at endings so like idk how i really feel with the ending but i really do hope you enjoy this. Leave a comment if you like it or something, i'd appreciate it. Criticism is very helpful too, thank you and happy holidays!


End file.
